High temperature insulation is often in a powdery flaky form that is not well suited to sustain mechanical abrasion. Having the high temperature insulation protected from external elements is often necessary to prevent damage to the insulation and keep it in place. Covering the high temperature insulation with an outer covering can be cumbersome and there is a need for a method to do this.